Category talk:Weapons
Category:Weapons I think it could be a good idea to include a reference page with links to all the weapons articles. With this, if someone wanted to compare the types of weapons from two different species, it would be simple, especially if the person didn't know what types of weapons to look for. zsingaya 19:03, 14 Jan 2005 (CET) * Support, although might be renamed to Military technology, and based on List of military technology. The subdivisions in that article might then evolve into subcategories. -- Harry 19:57, 14 Jan 2005 (CET) *I like the idea. I'm not completely convinced of the category title/content, though. Should this be a category for all weapons, or only hand-held weapons (I think those deserve an own category)? I think we shouldn't create a category for all "military technology" at the moment - I don't like the idea of mixing not only different types of weapons, but also weapon-related hardware, defensive systems and those listed as "unconventional weapons". -- Cid Highwind 12:24, 2005 Jan 17 (CET) **I agree that the title needs work... maybe "Weapons" is too broad, perhaps the category could be split into subcategories depending on species? I think to split it further into how they are used would be a bit too specific. zsingaya 14:25, 17 Jan 2005 (CET) ***I don't think that "by species" would be a good categorization system for weapons - I probably would want to find all weapons of a certain type on one list. Separating hand-held weapons from other weapons might be a better idea. -- Cid Highwind 17:29, 2005 Jan 17 (CET) ****Well then, should they be grouped by technology then? Federation use totally different technology than Romulans, however, the Romulans, Klingons and Breen (and Cardassians on their warships) all use disruptor technology. With disruptors, their settings are either stun or kill, but Federation weapons have many more settings. The only way a type 1 phaser can be compared with a disruptor pistol is that they are both hand-held weapons. Do Cardassians use phasers or disruptors? The Star Trek Encyclopedia says they use "phase-disruptors", and then says "Phaser pistol and rifle" as the caption to the image (Go figure). Anyway, how can you compare an energy weapon with a melee weapon, such as a "mek'leth"? However, I agree that hand-held weapons shouldn't be in the same category as ship-mounted or planetary weapons. zsingaya 17:54, 17 Jan 2005 (CET) *****I generally don't see the need to be that specific with categories. That's what "lists" are much better for. A Romulan disruptor might be placed in categories Category:Hand-held weapons (for all hand-held weapons) and Category:Romulan (for everything that is romulan), but I don't think we need categories for disruptors or romulan weapons which would only contain a handful of items each. -- Cid Highwind 19:22, 2005 Jan 17 (CET) *****You make good points. I am in favour of there being a "hand-held weapons category". This could include All hand-held weapons (including knives and whips). This would be the most useful way of displaying the information. zsingaya 20:09, 17 Jan 2005 (CET) *****I've just been looking for weapons to include in the hand-held weapons category, and Romulan, Klingon, Breen and Andorian disruptors are all on one page, with very little information. Someone would need to separate these all into individual pages, perhaps with pictures. zsingaya 20:49, 17 Jan 2005 (CET) *Shouldn't all "bombs" be under the B section (as in: Fusion bomb, listed as "Bomb, Fusion") as with all "torpedos" under the T section (as in: Chroniton torpedo, listed as "Torpedo, Chroniton")? Zsingaya | ''Talk'' 08:06, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC)